Spring Break In Italy: Draco & Hermione's Tale
by Twi-Potter'z Girl
Summary: They were on Spring Break in Italy! Funnest time of the year until tragedy strikes. Now DM is watching out for a demolished HG, what happens next? And what's been going on with BZ & GW? After months of weirdness they're going to find out. Happy Break!
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY HPS people; they ALL belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** Happy Spring Break. I was going to go to New York, but change of plans. All 20 of my brothers and sisters are going to be here!! Wow! I'm happy, but annoyed, but that's okay I'll just lock myself in the closet like I always do, and sit on my laptop and update!!

Oh, and I had actually wrote this story but with Scorpius/Rose as the main characters, and Lily Luna (Harry/Ginny's kid) with one I made up to be Blaise's kid for the flashback. But then I changed my mind and did Hermione/Draco because I thought it sounded better in their perspective, but other than that the words and actions are same.

**Yeah, my awesome beta is back!!! After trying to beta on my own I realized I need black wolfgirl2722 to make my stories perfect! Thanks so much!!! Please tell her thank you, because this chapter was probably crap before she beta'd it.  
**

-

"Hold on! Isn't that, Granger and Weasel-Bee?" Blaise Zabini asked his blond friend.

They were on Spring Break in Italy, and he'd decided to show Draco a part of his hometown Draco has never seen, and that was Amalfi Coast. There were girls of all sorts. Italian, British, American, dumb, anything you'd be looking for….at least during the day. Right now it was just him, the moon, the coast, and Draco, until they spotted the bushy haired bookworm and her red headed companion, Ginny Weasley.

"Holy shit it is! What are they doing here?" Draco asked, his vision focusing in on the two girls. They were walking along the coast with two other guys, the red head a few feet ahead. Their backs were turned so they didn't notice the two Slytherins closely behind them.

"Who do you think they're with?" Draco whispered to his friend.

"I don't know…it can't be Pot-Head or Weasel because I'd know if it were." he whispered back.

Draco burst out laughing, not noticing when the girls turned around, "Nice way to put your sentence. 'It can't be Pot-Head or Weasel because I'd know if it were.' Ha! You'd think you know English!" he laughed, looking away from his friend to the two furious looking girls, now inches away.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" the red head demanded, the boy to her left pulling her into a one arm embrace so they were linked.

"It's a free coast, is it not?" he sneered at her.

"Come on, Ginny," Hermione said pulling her friend's arm in the direction they were originally going.

"That's right listen to the mudblood, pureblood," he joked, smirking.

"What are 'oze?" one of the boys asked in disgust. It sounded as if it were contagious.

He flipped his long curly hair back, girlishly. He was at least an inch shorter than Draco, and from the looks of it he and the other boy were twins. They both had that same long curly hair, their noses pointed at the hilt, they were both the same skin tone, and as if all that didn't mark them as twins they were wearing the same outfit; dark blue jeans with a faded black shirt.

"Nothing," Hermione quickly put-in, looking at Draco pointedly, "I'm going to tell the Ministry!"

"What 'Inistry?" the other asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said breathing in deeply. "Look what you've done. Can't we go somewhere without having trouble at our heels?"

"No." Draco answered.

"Well, listen here, Malfoy! If you come near us I swear I'll he-" Ginny begun, but was interrupted by the brunette.

"Ginny!" she looked at the two Italians' confused faces, "Come on, Ginny. We'll handle this another time."

"This isn't over, Malfoy," Ginny replied before looking at Zabini, "Hi, Blaise?" she sweetly smiled, giggling.

"Hi, uh, um, Ginny." the boy blushed, despite the situation.

As the two Gryffindors made their way off up the coast, Draco's eyes zeroed in on his best friend. "What the fuck was that?"

"Uh, uh, um, nothing," he lied unsuccessfully. He would never forget the last five months…

-

"_What-__**hiccup**__- are you doing down here, 'Abini?" the red head slurred, hiccupping._

"_Nothing. Let's get you to your dorms." Blaise said pulling her off the Slytherin's pool table and onto the green couch. _

_There was another wild Slytherin party and anyone and everyone was invited….except Hermione Mudblood Granger, Harry Pot-Head Potter, and Ronald Weasel Weasley. _

_Ginny, being the most not hated Gryffindor came to the party despite her brother's protest._

"_But, I -__**hiccup**__- I, I, I don't want to go to my dorms." she slurred, gulping down the last of the whisky before throwing the cup onto an unconscious body, "I, I, I, want to go to yours. Let's have sexxx."_

_Blaise felt all the blood rush to his face, was she serious? Was she insane? He had to admit he may've had a liking to the girl a year below him __**(AN: which is actually true because I looked it up)**__, but to have sex with her? She was a blood-traitor – a mudblood lover – a….a Gryffindor!_

"_Come on, Blaze don't keep me waiting." she slurred a nickname, her hiccups stopping altogether._

"_No, I don't think that's a good idea, Ginny." he tried to pry her off of his arm, which she somehow had attached to._

_"Why? You don't like me?" she asked tears coming to her eyes._

_Blaise's eyebrows mussed together, she was being overly sensitive so she must've been stoned because she was never the sensitive one, "No, I do-"_

_"Then why?"_

_"Because you're stoned and I don't want to take advantage of you." the words sounded weird coming out of his mouth. _

_"Come on. I promise I won't freak when I'm sober." she said pulling him on top of her, being further pushed into the couch._

_"I don't think so, Weasley," he said as he got up from the couch, trying to pull her up._

_Ginny seemed to get the message of getting up because she fully stood, "Fine! But, I'm not going back to the dorms like this....the Gryffindors will kill me from getting drunk at a Slytherin party." she finished, walking to the stairs that led to the boys' dorms. _

_Blaise knew he wasn't going to get her to leave so he settled with her being sidetracked from her sex fiasco. "Let me bring you up to my dorms," He sighed._

_He walked over to the staggering red head and guided her up the green spiraling staircase. Walking up to the topmost door he entered his room. He had his own room – in which he was grateful, because he was the Slytherin's Grand Prefect, as Draco was the Head Boy and had to share private dorms with Granger._

"_You can lie here," he pulled the satin sheets back, before removing her shoes._

"_Umm, put this on," he handed her some muggle basketball shorts and a Slytherin t-shirt. _

_Turning around he let her change, only to turn back when she mumbled a ruffled 'done.'_

"_Are you going to sleep with me, Zabini?" she mumbled as the lights went out._

_He tried to focus in on her as his vision settled into the darkness of the room, "Not if you don't want me to."_

"_I want you to! I want you to!" she said quickly, sliding over to allow him room._

_He climbed into bed beside her after changing himself, and Ginny snuggled up next to him._

"_Aren't you hot?" she asked moments later._

"_Yeah, a little, I don't usually sleep in a shirt…and most of the time I have the window open." Why was he telling her this?_

_She giggled, "You don't have to change anything just because I'm here."_

_He looked down at her face in the dim moonlight, "But I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."_

_Looking back up at him her smile turned slightly downward, "I'll be fine, and since when does a Slytherin care how a Gryffindor feels?"_

"_I have never been mean to you, have I?"_

_Ginny thought carefully, her eyebrows creasing, "No. No, I guess you haven't." she confirmed._

"_Then I care how you feel."_

_Ginny looked up at him, "Can you open the window?"_

"_Yeah." he responded sitting up and opening the window that rested just above their heads._

_Lying back down, Blaise allowed Ginny to snuggled back up to him, "Thank you." she looked up._

_He looked into her crystal blue eyes, marveling at them, before she spoke again breaking the silence, "I need my wand."_

_She climbed out of bed and clumsily walked over to the door where she threw her clothes on the floor. Ruffling through the Gryffindor robes she pulled out her 8 1/4" Alder, core of Dragon Heartstring._

"_Got it!" she said in satisfaction, tripping on the heap of blankets Blaise had left on the floor minutes earlier. _

"_Ah," she screamed as she fell at least three feet to the bed and on top of Blaise. _

_She looked down at him, noting his calm face. She looked at his cool brown eyes and saw friendliness to it. One she didn't get too often being with the Slytherins. She closed her eyes and brought her lips down to his. Instantly a shock sped through her body like wildfire. It was like holding on to electric plugs, hard to let go._

_Ginny pulled herself onto him more before she knew what she was doing. She knew she wanted him earlier, but didn't know he would've had the power to make her heart beat at the rate it was going at that very second…only Harry had ever had that much affect on her. _

_Blaise's eyes widen as he realized he was kissing her back. His brain was screaming 'no' while his body was screaming 'yes.' He rolled over so she was under him and continued to kiss her, dipping his tongue into her warm mouth. His tongue wrestled hers as they fought for dominance. _

_Pushing him slightly back for air, she smiled, "Now."_

_Blaise knew all to well what she meant, but did he want to do it? She was clearly drunk, just by the fact she had fallen on top of him said that much, but that didn't change anything. He wanted her so bad at that moment, and now was the time he had her._

_He started to trail kisses down her jaw line after years of lust smacked him across the face and told him; 'Man, what are you doing? You want her. She wants you. No problem.'_

_She let out a moan as he started to remove her clothes, and she him. They continue, until they were down to nothing, but their underwear. _

_Ginny became impatient and pulled him down by his hair, as he tried to rise from her in protest, "No."_

_He kissed her, removing his boxers. He kissed her longer, fingering the only material that separated the two. She let out another low moan causing him to jolt. Quickly removing the last piece of material he joined the two houses…._

**After **

_Waking up to the sun punched him dead in the face._

"_Finally, you're awake, Zabini," he heard a soft voice exclaim. _

"_What time is it?" he mumbled rolling over some. Well as much as he could move with the girl sitting at the edge of the bed._

"_It's 1:56 in the afternoon. I was wondering if last night was too much for you…" she trailed off going into the night she shared hours ago with the Slytherin._

_His eyes snapped open as realization hit him, "It wasn't a dream?"_

"_No." Ginny answered perplexed._

"_See? I told you I would remember!" she added._

"_How many times-" he sat up, stopping short. She was still partly naked. Only in a pink bra and some panties that matched. He looked at her body, marveling at it. It was….sexy – most likely the best body that he'd seen in all of Hogwarts. Maybe it was because it truly was, or maybe because he had never seen it, but it was something he liked a lot._

"_Sixteen times." she answered, knowing his question before giggling girlishly. _

"_Wow," he said, "Are you hungry?"_

"_No, I had the house elves bring some food and a toothbrush and all, since I can't leave the room. You'd be surprise how late you Slytherins' sleep in! Only we are up!" she said as if it were the craziest thing on earth. _

_Blaise chuckled, "You have a lot of energy."_

"_I know," she said before speaking again, "Ready to do it again?"_

"_You are so not a Gryffindor." He smiled at her, as she smiled at him. _

_Crawling over to him she kissed him, as she did the night before – before they started what became their regular routine for the next five months. Never expecting love to interfere……_

-

**What you think? I know it shows nothing about Hermione/Draco yet, but this story is going to be at least 3-4 chapters long so that's why I have it in both Dramione & Blainny. So, review and tell me what you all think! **


	2. For Reasons Unknown

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY HPS people; they ALL belong to J.K Rowling.

**A/N:** Again, nothing, besides thanks for all the reviews!

**Thanks black wolfgirl2722 for being the beta-er I couldn't find. She helped name this chapter, so thanks! **

-

Draco walked onto the huge boat, Blaise at his tail. They were invited to one of the hottest boat parties, and there were hundreds of girls walking around on the night lit boat, in nothing, but their bathing suits.

"Oh, no," Blaise murmured.

"What?" Draco asked, following his friend's gaze.

And that's when he spotted them; the red head and the brunette. They were in nothing but their gold and scarlet bikinis, sparkling in the little light the dance floor emitted.

"It seems like we'll be finding them everywhere we turn," the darker boy continued.

"What ever," Draco dismissed it.

They walked over to the bar, where they were greeted by a male bartender. His shirt was yellow with the words "Crisscross Spring Bash" written on it.

"What can I get you, guys?" he asked in an American accent.

"Uh, I'll have a shot of Tequila and Vodka mixed, please." Draco stated lightly before turning around to check out the girls. His eyes wondered aimlessly to where the brunette sat talking to the chap he saw her with earlier.

_He doesn't look better than me._ He thought as her hand slapped across his chest and her head rest on his shoulder as she laughed at an unheard joke.

Draco turned back around and took the drink left behind him, gulping it down in one backward movement. Looking at Blaise, he noticed Blaise did the same with his shot.

"Ready?" Draco sucked in as the warm liquid burned down his throat and settled in his stomach.

"Yeah," Blaise said, the same thing happening to him.

The two made their way to the dance floor and pulled the nearest girl into them.

Draco smirked as she turned around in protest, but cut short when she saw him.

"Hey, I was with my boy-okay," she smiled, dimples appearing on her cheeks, as she started to grind on the boy behind her like she had known him all her life.

"Can I have another bartender?" he screamed from the dance floor.

"On second thought, make that a triple!" he called again.

The bartender smiled, whipping up the order quickly before sitting it on the marbled counter.

After a few minutes Draco walked over to the bar and gulped down the three shots, "Keep 'em coming." he said.

It might've been an hour, probably several, but the blonde kept up his routine of dancing, flirting, and drinking.

"Hey, uh, Drake I'm headed back to the suite," his friend said, two girls on either arm of him.

"Yeah, alright, I'll be there later," the blonde smirked, slapping a random girl that passed on the arse.

"Whoa!" he screamed, sulking down the other drink, after heading back to the dance floor.

He watched as the red head left seconds after his friend, leaving Granger alone.

Draco let the girl grind on him, not feeling a thing as he watched Granger leave with the two men.

"Excuse me," he said pushing the girl off of him and following them. Something was wrong, he could just feel it.

"Come on, Hermione," one of the twins maneuvered her into a dark alley, in-between two close buildings.

"Why?" he heard her familiar curious voice, "What's back there?"

"Oh, you'll see," the other spoke.

What was with those two? Every time one said something the other would follow up, just like Fred and George.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!" he heard her voice again, pulling him out of his trance, so he could follow deeper in.

Just in the dim light of the full moon he saw as one of the boys had pinned her against the wall as the other roughly kissed her.

"Come on. We thought you wanted this – with your little bath suit – you and that friend of yours." the one holding her smirked.

"Oh, and don't worry. If you're too hard we'll just go after your little red head friend," the other followed up, just as Draco suspected.

Hermione broke into sobs, "You leave her alone, you pricks!"

The one with the free hands struck her across the face, "Now that is not the way to talk to a-" he cut off short due to Draco's curse hitting him square in the chest.

"What the-" His twin started, but he too was cut short due to the same curse hitting him.

Hermione looked around, her clouded vision from the tears, made everything look blurred.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

Draco swooped down on her, "Granger, you okay?"

She held on to his chest letting the tears escape her wet eyes, "They-they-they they tried to-" she broke off the tears overwhelming her.

"I saw, Granger. I saw. Come on, let's get you back to your suites." he put his arm her protectively, guiding her back to the hotel.

She held onto his arm the whole way there, never letting her face slip from his shoulder.

When they got into the building she guided him to her room, "Ginny should be here soon."

"Alright, I'll come back and check on you later," he told her as knew tears welled in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting his arm back around her. He felt comfortable there, as if he belonged there. As if that pain he was feeling early when he saw her with the two creeps had never been there.

"They're going to come for me! Please, please stay with me!" she pleaded, holding onto him.

He chuckled, "I never thought I'd see the day when Hermione Granger asked Draco Malfoy, himself to stay with her."

She looked at him, venom in her eyes, "I will kill you and have your dead body here with me."

Draco's throat clutched shut at her threat. Walking over to the bed that she indicated as hers he laid down on it, removing his shoes. This could take long. The Weasl-ette may have gone back thinking she was there.

Hermione looked at him spiraled out on her bed, unnerved. He looked so peaceful…so beautiful. What? No, no, no, he wasn't….who was she kidding yes he was.

She slumped over to him, wiping the tears on the back of her hand. She looked down at him slyly, "Can, I uh, um, you know….lie with you?"

Draco laughed at how she could blush at a moment like this, "No, let's call the police? Just can I lie with you?"

Hermione blushed harder, "I feel much safer with you here."

She slid onto bed next to him, and snuggled in, with his arm around her from behind.

"If you would've told me a week ago that I'd snuggle with you, I'd think you were a murderer and send you to Azkaban." she laughed, yawning.

"I know, tell me about it," he followed her lead.

She turned around and slightly faced him, "How will I ever be able to repay you?"

"By not being a Gryffindor," he said back.

She frowned at him, "Don't be the Slytherin git and ruin the moment." she said shifting his hand to her around her waist instead of her stomach.

His eyebrows mashed together, "What moment?"

"This moment," and she reached her lips up to his in one swift movement.

Draco stopped breathing for a second as he processed her actions. Hermione Granger Gryffindor bookworm was kissing him! He felt the static shock his lips as her pure red ones touched his. Momentarily after gathering his thoughts he kissed her beck, before deepening the kiss; their tongues touching.

Hermione just as shock by her smoothness was lost when he started kissing her back and even more lost when she let his tongue plunge into her mouth.

Slightly pulling back he whispered, "I would have never thought of that." Before kissing her again.

Hermione finally broke the kiss seconds later stating she had to put on her pajamas – which she did. If you would call boy shorts and a tank top, pajamas, with a boy you _thought_ you barley liked in the room.

He removed his sweater, revealing a gray faded shirt. As she climbed under the covers so did he and they began to comfort each other in the only way they knew how; by snogging.

They soon broke apart for the third and final time, before slumping into a cozy sleep still intertwined, not at all noticing when the door opened to their two best friends kissing…

**-**

**So what? You're going to have to read both this one and Spring Break In Italy: Blaise & Ginny's Tale if you want to know what the other couple is doing during the time they're not mentioned. I prefer you do that because it makes the writing easier. The first chapter of each story is the same, but the rest will not be! Review!**


	3. Happy Spring Break

**Disclaimer: **I do not own ANY HPS people; they all belong to J.K. Rowling.

**A/N: **Happy Spring Break!

**Thanks black wolfgirl2722 for continuing to beta my stories. Happy Spring Break!**

**-**

Draco awoke in the hotel room feeling disoriented. Where was he? He wasn't in his bed.

Opening his eyes he saw nothing in the pitch black room, but heard everything. He heard the little squeaks of the floor outside as people walked up and down the stairs, and the low murmur of voices.

Something was lying atop his left arm so he pulled out his wand and he mumbled, "_Lumos,"_ before the little light lit up the area around him.

He pointed the wand at the girl peacefully asleep next to him. That's when it hit him. Looking at the clock he noted it was 4:43am. He had fallen asleep while comforting Granger.

Rubbing at his eyes he carefully pulled his arm from underneath her, before getting out of the bed, and walking around to put on the bedside lamp.

The room instantly brightened making him squint.

"Haha!" he heard a female's voice scream with laughter, realizing someone was in the bathroom.

Silently the blond crept to the closed door, and threw it open.

"Ahh!" the same feminine voice screamed as he came face to face with Ginny Weasley.

He starred in awe as she wrapped a towel around herself and as his best friend scurried to cover the red head. They were standing there wet. You could tell they just got out of the shower, because the room was still fogged up betraying them. As well was the leaking shower head, not quite finish letting every drop fall.

"What the fuck! Draco close the door!" his friend screamed pushing him out with one hand, and closing the door with the other.

The blond never left the spot he was pushed to, and when the door flung open Ginny let out another shocked scream.

"Malfoy!" she said trying to catch her breath, "Have…have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Have you ever heard of not shagging in the shower?" he retorted.

Her face turned beyond red…her hair even envied her at the moment, "Why you little hair bal-"

"Calm down, _love_," Blaise said, pulling her into an embrace from behind.

Draco's heart started to beat twice its normal pace. He was about to speak when Blaise did.

"You asked why I was acting so weird and why you weren't allowed to sleep in my dorms when you and Granger got into fights, this is why." he kissed the girl's wet hair.

Draco's eyebrows went past his hairline, "And that is supposed to mean…?"

Blaise and Ginny rolled their eyes.

"It means," Blaise started, "That you weren't able to come in because Ginny was in there."

"Oh," Draco said, as if it was the obvious thing.

"So, basically for the pass five months or so I wasn't allowed in my best mate's dorm because of a Gryffindor?" Draco asked backing up finally and sitting on Ginny's bed.

"Yeah!" the couple smiled.

"Oh, this is just perfect!" Draco said, frowning.

"What, now?" the Italian asked.

"Now when the school finds-"

"They're not going to find out! You have to promise me that you're not going to tell anyone." Ginny said, getting free of Blaise's grip and standing inches away from the blond.

Draco raised his hands in mock surrender, "I don't even want to know."

"So you don't care?" Ginny asked when no sign of anger crossed the blonde's features.

"No, why should I care? I mean I'm not the one shagging you." he turned to his friend grinning, "How is she?"

"She's…wow! She does this thing with her tongue-" Blaise begun in full speed, sitting by his friend and telling him everything. He always told his friend when a girl was good, but this girl wasn't having it.

"Blaise!" Ginny screamed turning red again.

"Yes?" Blaise asked innocently.

Ginny's little anger ran away at the look in his eyes – so innocent and sincere. She couldn't help, but keep her mouth shut, and bend down to kiss him.

Blaise opened his legs, sitting her down on his lap. He wrapped his arms securely around her waist and kissed her until his friend started to protest.

"Oh, no! I don't care if you two got something for each other, but could you at least wait until I leave the room?" Draco said, acting as if he was disgusted before smiling.

"It's not like you and Granger didn't do this," Blaise said, as they broke apart.

Draco's face became warm as his cheeks turned slightly pink, "You saw that?"

"No way?" Ginny screamed. "You and her…ya'll really? No?"

Draco shook his head, "Ye-"

"Shut up! No way!" Ginny screamed squealing.

Jumping off her boyfriend's lap she walked – more like ran – the little distance between the beds and pulled her friend into a sitting position.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed angrily.

"What the hell are you doing? I was sleeping! Fucking Gryffindor!" the brunette screamed, not noticing the boys until they burst out laughing, like they did the night before at the beach.

Instantly her cheeks went red and she ran into the bathroom, slipping slightly before catching herself on the door knob, and slamming the door.

Ginny giggled before screaming, "Why didn't you tell me you shagged Malfoy? Aww, he was your first!"

The Slytherins looked at each other, Draco shaking his head 'no' this time.

"We didn't shag!" he screamed.

Ginny looked at him like he was crazy, "So, you fell asleep in the same bed as a girl and didn't make a move?"

"Yes." Draco said folding his arms.

"But, you kissed her?" Blaise said.

"No." the blond stated simply, again.

"Shut up! No way!" Ginny screamed for the second time that morning.

"Hermione? You made a move on, Malfoy? Let me tell you, you Slytherins are good!" the red head walked over to the door and kicked it softly, trying to get it.

When the door opened Hermione Granger stepped out, hair brushed and a clean face.

"What was that for?" Ginny asked.

"Well you didn't tell me there were…boys here." she whispered the last part blushing.

"You act like you've never seen a boy before." Ginny inquired.

Hermione pouted, "Yeah, but I'm always nice and clean when I do."

"Whatever," Ginny rolled her eyes, making her way to Hermione's bed side-by-side.

The girls sat opposite of the boys. It was like a starring contest. No one blinked. No one moved. They didn't say or do anything.

"Wellll," Ginny said after the silence became too thick for her.

"Well, why weren't you two going to tell us you were going out?" Ginny continued.

"We're not going out." Draco said again.

"Yeah, seriously, we don't even know each other like that…" Hermione added.

"But you snogged? There _is_ something there because if I know Hermione Grange she just doesn't do things like that. I mean…you're no me." Ginny added.

Blaise smiled, "Seriously because if you were, ya'll would've shagged. She couldn't let me go the first night we slept in the same bed."

The Gryffindor giggled, "But, he's just so sexy!"

"I know babe," he retorted, Ginny jumping back onto him and starting to kiss him fiercely.

The couple sat content as if they were the only ones in the room. Ginny must've been the first to get lost because she started pulling off his clothes.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed horrified, jumping up.

"Then get out!" the red head screamed never stopping.

Hermione ran to the door with Draco right behind her, "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

The two left the room, laughing and disgusted.

"They act as if they couldn't wait for us to leave," Hermione laughed.

"I know." Draco laughed along with her.

They walked and laughed never noticing when their feet carried them to the shore.

"So, why didn't you tell them what happened with those two pricks from earlier?" Draco asked seriously.

Hermione looked up feeling the immediate change in the atmosphere, "Because I feel safe already. I don't think that they'll come back as long as you're with me."

Draco started to chuckle, "So you trust a Slytherin with your life?"

"No, not a Slytherin…a Draco Malfoy," she said smoothly.

They stopped, looking at each other. The waves crashed against the shore, wetting them lightly.

Draco looked down at her, only one question going through his mind, and he didn't know why. "What if I want a Hermione Granger?"

Hermione's lungs stopped working. What was he saying? She did at some point – as any other girl in Hogwarts thought of the blonde as a lover, but that was only when he did something totally out of his character, like saving her. She thought of him like that then, but now that her head was clear did she think of him like that? The feeling didn't feel different, but she was only human how would she know what she felt like?

_What are you saying? Of course you want him. That's why the feeling didn't change because after what happened hours ago you know that feeling will __**never**__ change until that thirst is quenched…. _

"I'd say, then you have to work for her." she said, taking an involuntary step closer.

Draco felt her little step close the small gap in-between the two, "And will she let me?"

"Yeah, she's gifted with the ability to let anyone try, even a Slytherin."

"Well, I am that Slytherin, and just wanted to know-"

She drowned him out as her thoughts rose. _Just kiss me already. That's what's suppose to happen-_

And that's when it happened. His lips pink and pale, met hers again after only mere hours of being apart. She felt herself kissing him back of her own free will. The feeling of his warm lips warmed her, making her feel dizzy. She didn't know if she was just exaggerating it, but it felt as if the beach was spinning. As if they were placed on a Merry-Go-Round and it wouldn't stop spinning.

And then a little to soon he pulled away, "That's what I think-"

"Whoa! Get it Granger!!" they heard two voices screaming.

"Hermione! I told you! Whoa!! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Hermione pulled away, the spinning stopping. Her cheeks were blood red as she hid her face in Draco's jacket.

"Oh, you two are so childish!" Draco screamed back, but Hermione could tell there was a smirk on his face not even having to look up.

The other couple made their way to them.

"Maybe, but we aren't confused on what we want." Ginny said, holding Blaise's hand.

Hermione pulled her face from his jacket and looked up at him. They looked at each other smirking.

"We aren't confused." Hermione said.

"So, ya'll do go out?" Ginny squeaked.

With one finally look up Hermione shook her head, "Yes."

"Shut up! No wa-"

But she was cut short do to the tackle given to her by the other Gryffindor.

"Ow, Hermione! You just cut me short in the middle of my line. Now you've ruined the whole story and no one's going to review." the red head said from the ground.

Hermione jumped up, "Yes they will."

"And what makes you think that?" Ginny said getting up and brushing off her pants.

"Because they liked the story….Happy Spring Break!" and they ran off, throwing sand at one another with only one worry.

When the fuck was HPSeries1Girl going to write a sequel?

**The End!**

-

**I know weird ending, but it's my story, so ha! You heard Hermione, review!**


End file.
